


Belonging

by GetYourCapeOn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, I'm a little sorry but mostly not, Mommy Issues, is it incest if they're in-laws, mostly plot with a heavy dose of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetYourCapeOn/pseuds/GetYourCapeOn
Summary: Rhea wants Lena to be hers even if she has to make some adjustments in her plans.Consent issues. Almost incest?





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so trash for this ship and I needed this.

Humans were an acquired taste. The air on this planet was bitter, congested, heavy in ways that left no doubt in her mind that Earth was very different from Daxam. Still, the inhabitants were far more like Daxamites than Rhea had expected and it was a pleasant surprise to realize that humanity was wonderfully ruthless when struggling. Despite Supergirl's posturing, it seemed that humans were far closer to Daxamites than Kryptonians. 

 

Adaption was easy, really, just a change of wardrobe and a few new phrases that would allow her to blend in. There was no need to adjust her appearance or to modify her personality; she fit shockingly well and she knew that she had chosen the perfect planet to become New Daxam. By the time she had found the perfect target for her plan, she was fully integrated into society. 

 

Lena Luthor was far different than Rhea had expected. She was the best of her race, that was clear enough, but there was also a yearning within her. A desperation, a longing for someone to take control, to guide her hand and to murmur soft praises for a job well done. It had been instinctual the first time it had happened; they were working late and sitting too close and Lena had a breakthrough and Rhea had touched her shoulder and told her she was pleased. Lena's gaze had been startled yet excited, her fair cheeks turning red at the compliment, her tone breathy as she thanked her, betraying her feelings. 

 

It had been so  _ easy  _ after that. Lena would do just about anything for Rhea's touch and approval. The poor thing was starved for it and Rhea had no problem stepping into the role of mother for such an eager to please daughter. With each passing day, she became more and more eager to please and it was no effort at all to make Lena do  _ anything _ for her. 

 

The only problem was that Rhea no longer wanted to share. Lena was going to be hers and hers alone. Her initial plan of allowing her son to marry her was becoming less appealing each day that Lena looked at her as if she wanted nothing more in the world than her happiness. Besides, how would Supergirl feel if she knew that Rhea had Lena so willingly on her knees for her? It would crush her poor little heart to know that her best friend was so eager to please her greatest enemy. 

 

Of course, Rhea could always have her cake and eat it too. Which meant that the wedding happened as planned with Lena, her strong, beautiful Lena, sulking as she did what was necessary to save the children of her planet. Oh, she was perfect with her haughty gaze and the firm set of her jaw. It would be beautiful to break her, to watch those cheeks flush crimson and her eyes to darken with desire. All she needed was time and then Lena could be so wholly hers that Supergirl could  _ never  _ deny that her best friend had wanted this. 

 

The wedding was over without interruption and Rhea grinned as she realized that she was about to get everything she wanted. Her son looked defeated, weak and pathetic next to Lena's determination and Rhea wondered where she had gone wrong. Would he return to the man she had raised after Supergirl was destroyed? Or was he forever tainted by her? It was a shame but there was Lena now; Lena could carry on the family legacy, the daughter that Rhea should have always had. She was far too good for this version of Mon-El and Rhea would be damned before she let him touch what was rightfully hers. 

 

“Take her to my chambers,” she ordered after the wedding and she admired the panicked look on Lena's face, the way she seemed to grow paler at the thought, her angry look disappearing immediately. Oh, she would be sweet to break. So expressive and vulnerable despite all her bravado and Rhea looked forward to molding her into perfection, creating a future queen of Daxam. 

 

It shouldn't have been so fun to stall, to allow Lena time to try to escape but it was delightful to watch her squirm from the security monitor. It was better to let her realize on her own that there was no way out since Rhea had specifically prepped this room to hold Lena and the only way out was a retinal scan and getting through two guards. It was impressive to see Lena struggle for the better part of an hour but, after the new bride managed to cut herself while trying to open a wall panel, Rhea decided to take pity on her. 

 

The look on Lena's face was beautiful when Rhea walked in, somewhere between fear and reverence. She was so easy it was almost laughable but Lena tried to keep up her charade despite the fact that her finger was pressed into a tissue in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 

 

“I thought I had married your son, not you,” Lena said, her gaze burning with anger. But there was still fear there, still the painful awareness that Rhea had already shown sexual interest in her and, now, she was cornered by the woman. And there was already a pink blush to her cheeks, soft but clear to Rhea’s keen eye. 

 

“You are his wife,” Rhea agreed as she approached slowly. “But everything that is his is truly mine. And you, Lena,” Lena's knees hit the bed and she fell onto it, sitting suddenly, “you were  _ always  _ meant to be mine.” It was nothing at all to cup Lena's cheek. Those pretty blue eyes fluttered at her touch and Rhea thought that she might need to thank this girl's mother for leaving her so ready and eager for her touch. “I don't share well and I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching my precious daughter.” 

 

That caught Lena's attention and she looked panicked at the thought. And yet she didn't pull away. Predictable. Weak in all the right ways, at least, and Rhea stroked her cheek with her thumb, gently caressing soft skin and watching as Lena started to breathe a little heavier. “I'm not yours,” Lena protested, trying her best to look fierce, trying to appear as if she was still strong but she had yet to pull away and Rhea only chuckled. “I belong to no one!” Lena pulled away a little, her cheeks flushed and her breathing too heavy to hide. 

 

“You'll change your mind, darling,” Rhea cooed as she tilted Lena’s head up just a little more. She could hear her heart beating, a wonderful side effect from this planet’s yellow sun. “I know you want to be good for me,” she continued, encouraged when she saw Lena freeze. “So good,” she murmured, leaning in and it was a beautiful victory when she watched Lena move forward, her eyes locked on Rhea’s, searching desperately for approval. 

 

Perhaps it was unfair to do this, to make Lena take the first step but she was so beautifully willing and it was nothing at all to lean down, to let their lips brush, to feel Lena’s lips part, a silent invitation and Rhea knew that victory was hers before Lena even made the conscious effort to surrender. Lena moved first, her head tilting, shifting, her lips desperate and hungry as they met Rhea’s, kissing her like she had never wanted anything more in her entire life. Rhea’s fingers threaded through Lena’s hair, yanking hard enough to make Lena cry out as her head was tilted backwards, her throat beautifully exposed, her cheeks and ears flushed with something that might have been arousal or shame or excitement and Rhea knew that she had made the right choice with this one. Her gaze was pleading, desperate, conflicted, everything Rhea wanted her to be. It was better like this, keeping her on edge, not letting her know if this was what  _ she _ wanted or if she simply wanted this because she wanted to please Rhea. 

 

Rhea’s hand tightened in Lena’s hair and the girl whimpered softly, her lower lip sliding between her teeth to keep herself from uttering another sound. There were tears shining in her eyes and yet she made no move to try to break free and there were no pleas falling from her lips despite this. Rhea lifted her free hand to Lena’s jaw, tracing her features gently, her fingers ghosting over her lip, wondering what noise the human would make if it was  _ her _ teeth capturing her lower lip. 

 

“Don’t move,” she ordered and she released the grip she had on Lena’s hair, making her gasp in relief. She didn’t so much as twitch, though, and Rhea leaned down to kiss her. “You are such an obedient thing,” she purred as she kissed her slowly, gently, not at all like the hungry way Lena had kissed her just moments ago. They had all the time in the world, after all. Why rush? 

 

Lena was already touching, grasping,  _ begging _ with her fingers, pulling her closer, desperate for more. It wasn’t even a contest; there was no coercion, nothing but gentle words and a firm hand to make Lena like this. How long before she would beg properly? How long before she would be on her knees, desperate and open and willing to do whatever Rhea wished just for some relief? 

 

“ _ Mine _ ,” Rhea growled and the sound that came from Lena’s throat, desperate and breathy, more animal than anything else, made her smile. Rhea had to wonder if all humans debased themselves this easily or if Lena was something unique. Perhaps, once Lena was obedient and pliable, Rhea might find her another human so she could see  _ just _ how many beautiful noises Lena could coax from them. 

 

“No,” Lena managed, pulling away and closing her eyes. She was flushed, even more so than she had been, and there were tears on her cheeks. She wouldn’t look up, refused to tear her gaze from the wall, desperate to see anything that wasn’t Rhea. “Never yours.” Her pale eyes darted up, meeting Rhea’s for a moment before they darted away as if frightened that the older woman might control her via a simple look. 

 

This was better than Rhea could have dreamed. Lena was both desperate and defiant and it painted a beautiful picture. “You married the prince of Daxam,” Rhea said as she pushed Lena down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Her fingers wrapped dangerously around Lena’s throat, just to prove that she  _ could _ and Lena reached up, trying to pull her off of her with no success. “I am his queen. I am  _ your _ queen.” A little pressure was all it took for Lena to gasp, her eyes pleading, her nails scraping uselessly against Rhea’s strong skin. “That makes you mine. And even if it didn’t… how can you deny the way you look at me? Like you can’t wait to be ravaged by your queen, like there is nothing in this world you want more than your mother’s attention, her hand at your throat, her tongue against your skin,” she paused for a moment to press a kiss over Lena’s heart, just long enough to allow her  tongue to slide against her bare skin, “her fingers between your thighs.” 

 

Lena’s eyes were shut again, her lip firmly between her teeth but Rhea could feel the way her pulse raced at the touch of her tongue and she simply smiled. “Who do you belong to?” she asked, fully expecting another defiant statement. Lena was strong, yes, but Rhea knew how to twist her words, how to  _ make _ her surrender. It wouldn’t be long before Lena was begging for her and promising things that she would regret in the morning. 

 

“ _ Not _ you,” Lena spat, her words sharp even as her chest arched into Rhea’s touch, her body writhing, wanting  _ more  _ as Rhea peppered her skin with kisses and the occasional bite. “I’m not--” she choked on her words as Rhea slid a thigh between Lena’s and anything else she had to say was swallowed by her moan at the contact. She tried to move, tried to twist for  _ more  _ pressure, more Rhea, but she couldn’t move for fear of strangling herself. 

 

“Don’t be a brat,” Rhea said and Lena’s eyes opened wide, looking up at her in surprise. “Don’t fight it.” Her tone was biting and her expression was disappointed and, oh, it was a struggle not to smirk as Lena stilled, her hands sliding off of Rhea’s arm, falling to the bed meekly. There was just enough hurt in her gaze to let Rhea know that it worked and she knew that she had to reward Lena to make this lesson stick properly. She sat up and her thigh pressed more firmly between Lena’s legs, making the younger woman gasp at the contact. “Much better, dear,” she murmured as she leaned down to kiss her forehead. The hand on her throat slid upward, cradling her cheek affectionately. “Give in to what we both want, Lena. There’s no point in denying yourself what we both know you’ve wanted for so long.” 

 

Rhea smiled as she watched Lena fight tears, knowing that it wouldn’t take much more to break her. It was a wonder no one had taken advantage of the poor girl before this; she was so  _ easy _ and willing to be manipulated that any predator would have found her in an instant. Her mother must have looked after her, then, making sure that  _ no one _ else got to her. But she was Rhea’s now and, despite the fact that she owed this perfect response to Lillian Luthor, she would be damned before she surrendered her to someone else. 

 

“Who do you belong to, Lena?” she asked again as she gently wiped away Lena’s tears. 

 

“No one,” Lena protested but it was weak and she was reaching for her, her fingers curling oh so very gently around Rhea’s wrists. “Please, Rhea.  _ Please _ .” There was so much left unsaid and Rhea’s lips curled into a cruel, satisfied smile. There was no more resistance left in this girl. No more fight, no more fire. She wanted Rhea’s approval and it wouldn’t matter what she had to do to get it now. 

 

“No,” Rhea murmured and Lena looked as startled as if she had shouted the word. “I only take what is mine.” 

 

“I--” the words died in Lena’s throat as she stared at Rhea, wanting desperately to give in and yet knowing that she shouldn’t.  “I married your son,” she said, hating herself for saying these words. “That makes you my queen and… how could I ever deny my queen what she desires most?” 

 

It wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t a confession, it wasn’t an affirmation that Lena  _ belonged _ to her but… it was close. Close enough that Rhea took pity on the poor, broken girl and kissed her, her lips soft and gentle even as Lena’s hips lifted, pressing upwards, desperate and instinctive, seeking her pleasure. Rhea slipped a hand between them, grabbing the material of Lena’s dress and pulling upwards, bunching it at her hips without breaking her kiss. This time, she would be gentle and she would give Lena what she craved. 

 

Lena was open and wet and she was practically undone before Rhea even slid her fingers along her inner thigh. The older woman laughed in amusement, pausing to shift her weight a little so that she was better balanced. Lena’s underwear was pushed aside easily and she was moaning before Rhea’s fingers even slid against her. 

 

“I’m going to make you mine,” Rhea promised as she teased Lena’s entrance, not quite entering her yet. She watched Lena writhe, arching into her while simultaneously trying to pull away, at war with herself. She was a beautiful sight to behold, Rhea observed as she slid a single finger slowly into her. 

 

A startled gasp, a bitten lip, bedsheets clutched so tightly that her knuckles were white. Rhea could feel the way she twitched, the way she  _ wanted _ to press upwards, to slide her deeper, and yet she resisted, still stubborn even after all of this. As if Rhea wouldn’t know how eager and ready she was from how wet she had found her, practically making a mess of the bed without even removing her clothes. Pitiful, really. 

 

“You’re beautiful like this,” Rhea said as she slowly pulled her finger back, curling it just to watch Lena jolt beneath her in surprise at the sensation. “Needy and desperate and utterly  _ mine _ .” Lena’s eyes were shut tightly, the shame at needing this clearly written on her face. “My very good girl.” Rhea added a second finger, sliding into Lena as fast as she could this time, just to throw her off. The results were beautiful; Lena’s eyes opened in shock, her mouth parting, her hips lifting off the bed, the rush of wetness between her thighs--it was enough to make Rhea laugh in delight. There was nothing more beautiful than this conquering and Rhea almost wished that it would last longer but Lena was so young and desperate and Rhea  _ had _ spent weeks wearing her down with small touches, softly uttered praise, gentle looks. There had barely been any fight in her when this had begun. 

 

Rhea set a leisurely pace, her fingers sliding in, curling, pulling back before repeating the action, sometimes with enough force to make Lena gasp, sometimes slowly enough that she whined in frustration. And then there was her palm against her clit, pressing against it with every thrust, and Lena’s cries of pleasure were soft, as if ashamed of taking pleasure in this and desperately wanting to pretend that she didn’t want Rhea's touch. 

 

Something shifted and suddenly Lena’s moans were a little louder, one of her hands sliding down to grasp Rhea’s wrist as if she could muster the strength to force her to remain. Her hips were moving sharply now, her inner walls clinging to Rhea’s fingers and it was tempting to give her what she wanted, to allow her the release she so clearly craved and yet--

 

Rhea pulled her hand free and Lena’s cry of disappointed confusion was almost enough to make her want to take her hard and fast. “Who do you belong to, Lena?” Rhea asked softly, her voice light and teasing as she stared into Lena’s eyes. “It isn’t a hard question,” she continued, stroking Lena’s cheek with the back of her hand. “You’ve been a good girl and I want to give you what you need but not until you tell  _ me _ what I need to know. Who owns you, Lena?” 

 

The conflict was clear on Lena’s face, the tears back on her cheeks as she stared up at her queen. “I don’t--” she began, her voice soft and broken and her fingers were still wrapped around Rhea’s wrist, trying desperately to keep her still despite Rhea’s superior strength. “Rhea,  _ please _ , I’ve been--I  _ need _ \--” Rhea pulled her hand free and sat up and Lena followed her upright, reaching for her, grabbing onto her dress and burying her face in her chest. “No,  _ no! _ ” And, oh, it was tempting to hold her, to stroke her hair, but she had been so  _ bad _ and Rhea couldn’t condone such behavior. Especially not so early on in their relationship. 

 

“You haven’t been good,” Rhea said, her tone flat and cold and she could feel the way Lena froze against her chest. “You’ve been a selfish brat, Lena. Should I have picked someone else?” 

 

She could hear Lena’s heart race in panic and her smile was cold as she stared down at the top of Lena’s head, her face still hidden in Rhea’s dress like a child too afraid to look at their mother after doing something very, very bad. “No,” Lena said and her fingers tightened in the dark, heavy material of Rhea’s dress, trying desperately to hold her still. “No, I’ve done  _ everything _ you’ve asked. Rhea, please, my  _ queen _ , I did--I did everything and--” 

 

“Hush,” Rhea said softly and Lena was silenced immediately, her mouth closing with a muted snap. “You haven’t done everything, Lena. I have given you what  _ you  _ want and yet--what have you given me? Empty words?” Rhea scoffed and Lena flinched at the sound as if she had been struck. Rhea pulled away, prying Lena’s fingers free of her dress with little difficulty. 

 

Lena flushed with shame as Rhea wiped her wet fingers on her still bare thigh before pulling her off the bed, her skirt falling neatly to cover her. “My guards will take you to Mon-El’s room,” Rhea said dismissively as she walked towards the bathroom. “Perhaps you’ll be better behaved in the morning.” 

 

“Rhea--” Lena began, her voice breaking, but the bathroom door had slid shut and Rhea didn’t even look back. “Rhea, please!” The door to the main hall opened and Lena wiped her eyes, desperate not to look as if she had just been thoroughly ravaged by her mother-in-law. The guards escorted her out and Lena kept her gaze meekly fixed on the floor, her mind too occupied with everything that had happened--or  _ almost _ happened--to even try to escape. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is no planned sequel for the time being but, knowing me, I'll probably write one at some point. Let me know if you're interested!


End file.
